火烬; Tussen twee vuren: Hoofdstukken (klad)
left Jeong Jeong weet niet beter of het leven is een spel van jezelf staande proberen te houden tussen twee uitersten. Hij is er over de jaren redelijk goed in geworden, maar dan slingert het lot hem een kant op om de balans voor altijd te ontwrichten. Ingesloten tussen twee vuren zal Jeong Jeong moeten bepalen aan welke vlammen hij zich liever wilt branden. Hoofdstuk 1 Dit werd een ramp. Waarom lieten ze haar improviseren? In deze omstandigheden?! Bij Djinan, dit was al eng genoeg als ze de tijd kreeg om zich voor te bereiden, maar nu? Nu vloog Alira door de gangen van paleis Mathisthari alsof ze door de geesten bezeten was. Ze vloog langs de hallen van kersenhout en schermen van rijstpapier, over trappen met gouden knoppen en door vertrekken behangen met wandtapijten. Ze vloog naar een toekomstig rampgebied toe. De Jonkvrouw van Fenglira had de weerspiegeling van de koperen lampen niet nodig om te zien dat haar topknot volledig uit model was geraakt. Of haar neus om te ruiken dat het zweet van haar af droop, dus ze wist, in Djinans naam, echt niet wat het personeel van dit paleis bezielde om haar er bij te roepen. Ja, ze was de opvolger van haar grootmoeder en ja, daar was ze voor aan het studeren, maar welke idioot liet nu een veertienjarig meisje met spoed uit een modderbak halen waar ze al enkele uren had staan sparren met haar broer?! 'Harta!' sneerde Alira toen ze het hoofd van de huishouding in het oog kreeg. De lange, magere man met helblauwe ogen leek te schrikken van haar stem, maar kreeg zichzelf weer snel genoeg in de plooi. Hij wilde een diepe buiging maken, maar Alira trok hem al mee aan zijn arm. Geen tijd voor beleefdheden. 'Wat is er aan de hand? Ik hoorde dat generaal Bujing was gearriveerd? Met een bericht van de Vuurheer persoonlijk,' zei Alira, terwijl ze er strak het tempo in hield. 'En hou het kort.' 'Dat klopt, Jonkvrouw,' zei Harta. 'Generaal Bujing arriveerde nog geen tien minuten geleden. Ik heb hem laten begeleiden naar een van de gastenvertrekken in de Grote Sikkel. Tegelijkertijd heb ik u laten waarschuwen.' 'Heb je gezien hoe ik er uit zie, Harta?' zei Alira. 'Excuses, Jonkvrouw. Ik had moeten weten dat u in deze staat verkeerde toen ik u liet halen,' zei Harta nauwelijks verstaanbaar. 'Chyo!' riep Alira naar een jongedame aan het einde van de gang. De dochter van Harta reageerde ongeveer hetzelfde als haar vader, zij het dat zij een stuk enthousiaster leek om iets anders te doen dan koper poetsen. 'Harta, heeft Bujing je iets meer over zijn komst verteld?' vroeg Alira aan de man die haar tempo bij probeerde te houden. 'Niets, Jonkvrouw. Hij zei me enkel dat hij een dringend bericht kwam brengen namens de Vuurheer en dat het enkel voor de oren van de Vrouwe Jeonga was bestemd,' zei Harta. Alira stopte voor een moment toen ze Chyo bereikten. 'Prima. Ik betwijfel of hij het aan mij toevertrouwd, maar we zien wel hoe het uit pakt. Harta, vertel generaal Bujing dat ik er zo aan kom, maar dat ik me echt even moet opfrissen. Chyo, jij gaat met mij mee. Dit,' zei Alira gebarende naar haar hele zelf, 'moet over een paar minuten smetteloos zijn.' 'Ja, Jonkvrouw,' zeiden de twee in koor. Harta boog nog even vluchtig voor hij zich uit de voeten maakte. Alira en de dienstmaagd spoedde zich in tegenovergestelde richting naar de Kleine Sikkel, het gedeelte van het paleis dat uitsluitend voor de familie Ong bedoeld was. Terwijl Chyo op zoek ging naar schone kleding, betrad Alira de badkamer. Ze sloeg de deur achter zich dicht, trok haar kleren uit en smeet deze in een hoek. Daar! De laksheid van het personeel werd vandaag haar redding. Ze hadden het bad nog niet geleegd. Alira slaakte een zucht van verlichting. Het water was schoon, maar toen voelde ze hoe koud het wel niet was geworden. Bliksems! Dit was ver beneden haar stand. Ze behoorde nota bene tot de op één na machtigste familie van de gehele Vuurnatie! Bevond ze zich op dit moment niet in een paleis?! Het punt van je moeten wassen in koud water was ze ver voorbij. Alira beet op haar lip van frustratie. Nu een nieuw bad laten maken, zou zeker een halfuur duren en die tijd had ze niet. Bij Djinan, het moest maar, maar wellicht kon ze de temperatuur van het water een beetje aanpassen. Alira stak haar hand in het water en concentreerde zich op haar chi. Ze voelde hoe de warme energie op haar commando ontwaakte. Het begin in haar maag, traag, maar vastberaden en het stroomde als een sterke rivier richting haar hand naar haar vingers toe. Er was geen vuur, enkel warmte. Het was een truc die haar vader haar geleerd had. Alira voelde hoe het water rondom haar vingers beetje bij beetje wat opwarmde, maar de jonkvrouw wist dat dit veel te lang ging duren. Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde kreet. Best, maar bliksems, er stond een warm bad voor haar klaar als ze klaar was met Bujing. Alira deed nog één keer het poging om het water nog iets warmer te maken, maar besloot toen dat het tevergeefs was en stapte er toen zonder verder weifelen in. Het koude water omsloot haar onmiddellijk, beet zich in haar huid en deed haar bloed stollen. Het was een misselijkmakend verschil in temperatuur. Uit zichzelf trachtte Alira's vuursturen de kilte te compenseren door haar lichaam snel op te warmen. Het werkte gedeeltelijk, maar het gaf haar altijd een ontzettende hoofdpijn. Het werd nog erger toen ze met haar hoofd onder water ging. De modder spoelde echter gelijk van haar af en het meeste zand uit haar haren dreef naar de bodem van het bad. Het water was nu echter zo vuil dat ze er niet echt schoner van zou kunnen worden. 'Jonkvrouw, ik heb wat kleren voor u klaargelegd,' zei Chyo die plotseling naast het bad stond. In haar handen hield ze een geelkleurig lang tuniek met een bloemenpatroon en een zwarte broek, beide van zijden gemaakt. Alira sloeg geschrokken haar armen bedekkend om haar heen. De dienstmaagd bleef ongegeneerd staan kijken tot Alira besloot dat het toch allemaal niks uitmaakte, omdat Chyo toch al alles van haar had gezien. 'Had je niet even kunnen kloppen?' sneerde Alira alsnog en ze klom uit bad. 'Excuses, Jonkvrouw. Ik meende dat er haast bij was,' zei Chyo. Het klonk weinig oprecht. Alira besloot er maar niet verder op in te gaan. Haar gedachten moesten bij Bujing zijn. In hoe ze hem zou benaderen en behandelen. Waardig moest ze wezen, zoals een Ong betaamd, en niet staan bekvechten met het personeel als er dringendere zaken speelden. 'Stuur me droog,' gebood Azelia. 'Het laatste restje water haal ik zelf wel uit mijn haren, anders zit het niet. Oh, en zorg er voor dat er een bad klaar staat als ik klaar ben met admiraal Bujing.' 'Is het een idee, Jonkvrouw, dat u na Bujing eerst het diner nuttigt en dat wij in de tussentijd uw bad vullen?' opperde Chyo terwijl ze in een basiswaterstuurhouding ging staan. Vervolgens stuurde ze met grootste gebaren en uiterste voorzichtigheid al het water van haar jonge meesteres af. 'Dat mag ook,' zei Alira en ze droogde het restje water in haar haren met warmtesturing. Daarna schoot ze snel in de schone kleren die Chyo haar aanbood. De op maat gemaakte áo dài gleed als gegoten om haar lichaam heen. Misschien wel iets te perfect. Alira werd zich maar al te bewust van ieder gebrek aan vrouwelijke vorm in haar lichaam. Als die puberteit nu een beetje kon opschieten, dan zou ze tenminste niet meer zo kinderlijk lijken. 'Zou je me inschatten als veertien?' vroeg Alira, terwijl ze haar topknot weer in model probeerde te krijgen. Ze frunnikte wat met het gele lint voor ze een tweede poging deed die wel slaagde. Chyo rommelde wat in de juwelendoosjes voor ze er een paar robijnen oorhangers uithaalde die ze aan de jonkvrouw overhandigde. 'Zestien als u deze oorbellen draagt en achttien met de juiste make-up,' zei de dienstmaagd terwijl ze wat potjes van Alira's oma pakte. 'Oma wil niet dat ik make-up gebruik,' zei Alira twijfelachtig. 'Uw oma wilt ook niet dat gasten onfatsoenlijk ontvangen worden. Generaal Bujing laten verwelkomen door een kind lijkt me alles behalve degelijk.' Alira zei niets. Chyo zag de stilte als toestemming om haar gang te mogen gaan en ze begon het gezicht van het meisje in te smeren met een fijne paste die alle oneffenheden op haar huid verborg. Vervolgens accentueerde Chyo de ogen van Alira met een zwart krijtje en deed ze lippenstift op. 'Nu lijkt u tenminste een beetje op een dame van stand.' Alira bewoog zich niet. De verf op haar gezicht leek te branden. Misschien omdat ze het niet gewend was om make-up te dragen of wellicht omdat ze zich schaamde dat ze dit achter haar oma's rug om deed, maar het beviel haar in geen van beide gevallen. Echter, ze zag er nu wel daadwerkelijk een paar jaar ouder uit. Misschien oud genoeg om Bujing voor de gek te houden in dat hij niet tegen een kind sprak. 'Waarschuw me als oma toch eerder thuis komt dan verwacht,' zei Alira en ze liep de kamer uit. thumb|left|160px De laatste keer dat Alira generaal Bujing had gezien, was toen de generaal zwanger was geweest. Zwanger en bloedchagrijnig. Dat moest inmiddels een jaar of twee geleden zijn geweest, maar de Jonkvrouw van Fenglira kon zich de dodelijke blikken nog maar al te goed herinneren. Hopelijk had het moederschap een iets warmer mens van de generaal gemaakt. Of tenminste lauw. Lauw was ook prima, bedacht Alira zich terwijl ze zich door de gangen spoedde. Plotseling schoot haar iets te binnen. Ze hield gelijk halt middenin de gang waardoor Chyo haar bijna omver liep. 'Jonkvrouw!' riep de dienstmeid uit. ' Categorie:De Sintelvuren Categorie:De Sintelvuren: klad Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: klad Categorie:Klad: per verhaal